Amai Odayaka
|tab2=Cytaty|tab3=Galeria}} Amai Odayaka (jap. 穏やか 甘い) – druga oficjalna rywalka w grze Yandere Simulator, przyszła uczennica Akademi High School oraz przewodnicząca klubu kulinarnego.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667752821962375168 Wygląd thumb|333x333px|Oryginalny wygląd Amai Oryginalny model Oryginalny model Amai został zaprojektowany przez Druelbozo. Posiada włosy koloru brązowego, sięgające do ramion. Jej oczy są koloru zielonego, a na głowie nosi taką samą chustę, jaką dostaje gracz, kiedy dołączy do klubu kulinarnego, tyle, że miętową. Ma fartuch zawiązany na biodrach tego samego koloru i białe zakolanówki z miętowymi, ukośnymi paskami. Ubiera się w domyślny żeński mundurek, a na lewym ramieniu ma czerwoną przepaskę z wizerunkiem babeczki, symbolizującą to, że jest przewodniczącą klubu kulinarnego. Oryginalny wygląd W oryginalnym wyglądzie, Amai posiadała chustę koloru różowego, czyli taką jaką dostaje obecnie gracz po dołączeniu do klubu kulinarnego. Jej fartuch i paski na zakolanówkach również były różowe. YandereDev zmienił to prawdopodobnie dlatego, że różowy to energiczny kolor, a chciał, by Amai wyglądała na spokojną dziewczynę. Męski odpowiednik W filmiku „Yandere Simulator: Male Rival Introduction Video” został pokazany męski odpowiednik Amai - Amao Odayaka. Posiadał on taką samą fryzurę co ona, zielone oczy i chustę w tym samym kolorze. W przeciwieństwie do Amai, nosił fartuch wiązany na szyi. Ubierał się w domyślny męski mundurek, ale bez czarnej bluzki, a na lewym ramieniu miał czerwoną przepaskę z wizerunkiem babeczki, symbolizującą to, że jest przewodniczącym klubu kulinarnego. Opis Amai jest przewodniczącą klubu kulinarnego. Jej umiejętności kulinarne są duże jak na jej wiek i nic nie sprawia jej większej radości niż widok ludzi, którym smakuje zrobione przez nią jedzenie. Amai będzie nieobecna w szkole przez pierwszy tydzień rozgrywki, ale pozna Senpai'a w momencie, gdy ten będzie smutny i bezradny. Szybko zbuduje z nim więź w momencie, gdy Senpai szczególnie będzie potrzebował przyjaciela. Z jej dobrą naturą, można jasno wywnioskować z jaką łatwością Senpai mógłby się w niej zakochać w przeciągu tygodnia. Jeśli nikt nie wejdzie jej w drogę, Senpai będzie należeć do niej natychmiast. Pamiętaj: najszybsza droga do serca mężczyzny wiedzie przez jego żołądek! Osobowość Na oficjalnej stronie gry Amai ma osobowość „Słodka i Delikatna”. Ma być przedstawiona jako ciepła, łagodna i życzliwa dziewczyna. YandereDev napisał, że będzie typową Onee-chan, co po polsku oznacza starszą siostrę. Relacje Senpai Ze względu na to, że jest jedną z rywalek, dziewczyna żywi do niego uczucia i będzie chciała mu je wyznać pod koniec swojego tygodnia, czyli w piątek pod wiśniowym drzewem. Wielbiciel Protagonistka będzie mieć możliwość zeswatania jej z nieznanym uczniem. Uekiya Engeika i Akane Toriyasu Będą posiadać dobre relacje.https://redd.it/6dc5b5https://redd.it/80pfi6 Rodzice Amai kocha swoich rodziców.https://redd.it/9ayab6 Tematy Konwersacji Nielubiane: * Okultyzm * Sztuki Walk * Gry * Anime * Brutalność * Plotkowanie Lubiane: * Gotowanie * Sztuka * Ogrodnictwo * Kotki * Czytanie * Szkoła * Rodzina * Natura Ciekawostki *Jej imię w języku japońskim oznacza „słodka” (jap.甘い wym. amai), natomiast nazwisko „delikatna” (jap.穏やか wym. odayaka). **Druelbozo wyznał na jednym ze swoich streamów, że jej imię będzie japońskim tłumaczeniem „słodkiej muffinki”, czyli Amai Mafin. ***Kiedy został spytany o to czy jej imię jest prawdziwe, czy nie, odpowiedział: „Amai Mafin jest jej prawdziwym imieniem i powinno być traktowane na serio”. ****Ta informacja została potwierdzona jako fałszywa dopiero 28 września 2016 roku, czyli w dzień wypuszczenia przez YandereDeva filmiku Yandere Simulator Rival Introduction Video, gdzie ujawnione zostało jej oficjalne imię i nazwisko, czyli Amai Odayaka. *****Druelbozo później napisał, że oficjalnie żartował z tym, że jej imię to Amai Mafin, jednak ucieszył się, że YandereDev zachował cząstkę „Amai”. *Początkowo paski na jej zakolanówkach, chusta i fartuch miały mieć jasnoróżowy kolor, tak jak wystrój klubu kulinarnego, jednak zostało to zmienione na kolor miętowy. Możliwe więc, że w przyszłości klub również będzie miał taki kolor. *Jej aktualną dawczynią głosu jest Kimberley Anne Campbell. *Nie pojawia się w pierwszym tygodniu gry, dlatego, że jest chora.https://redd.it/5k6q7l *Według jej opisu pojawi się, gdy „Senpai będzie smutny i bezradny oraz będzie potrzebował przyjaciela”. Prawdopodobnie będzie to spowodowane śmiercią Osany, jeśli Yandere-chan zdecyduje się ją zabić. *W filmiku „Osana Progress Report and Mission Mode Update” widać jak YandereDev dodaje Amai. **Jej ID w tym filmie to 45. **Jej fryzura jest tam nazwana „CuteHair”. **Jej animacja bezczynności była tam nazwana „CuteIdle”. *Jej fryzura, prawdopodobnie jest zaczerpnięta od jednej z komisji Druelbozo. *Jej ulubionym jedzeniem są babeczki.https://redd.it/89htvz *Głównie gotuje zachodnie potrawy. *W filmiku "Yandere Simulator: Male Introduction Video" został pokazany jej męski odpowiednik. Miał on na imię Amao Odayaka, a głos mu podkładał Eric Dubyu. W prawdzie był to tylko żart ze strony YandereDeva, jednak nie wykluczone, że taki model będzie miała Amai jeśli będziemy grać Yandere-kunem. *Jej rodzice posiadają piekarnię.https://redd.it/5n3qpu **Nie jest planowane, aby Ayano mogła ją odwiedzić. *W alternatywnej rzeczywistości, gdyby Amai miałaby pozbyć się Yandere-chan, zaprzyjaźniłaby się z nią, ewentualnie otrułaby ją.https://redd.it/6a4tb0 Przypisy en:Amai Odayaka de:Amai Odayaka fr:Amai Odayaka ru:Амаи Одаяка pt-br: Amai Odayaka zh-tw: Amai Odayaka Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Rywalki Kategoria:Przewodniczący Klubów